legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Genpachiro Otta/Kamen Rider Genpachiro
Genpachiro Otta (追田 現八郎 Otta Genpachirō) is a foul-mouthed, but reliable lieutenant of the First Division. Dynasty Warriors Personality After his first assignment to the Special Investigation Unit, he finds the team a burden and mocks them by calling it an "Occult Club". Even if that's the case, he gets along with Shinnosuke and loves children something which he didn't want anybody to be aware of. Due to this, he always shown partnering with Shinnosuke in most of his missions. Like must higher-up police officers, at first he believes in anything he can see. Unfortunately for him and to the annoyance of everyone, this doesn't include the Heavy Acceleration effects, even when he is experiencing one, to the point of blatant denial. He eventually grows out of this, starting with the Crush Roidmude incident, as well as seeing glimpses of the Kamen Rider, then reaches the point where he believes that a Roidmude was the culprit of a land shark getting assaulted in his house. Even if he has a lot of comic relief scenes, but he is also at times helpful and observant of one's problems. Trivia * Genpachiro's glimpses of Kamen Rider Drive's forms (Type Speed's gauntlets, Type Wild's legs, and Type Technic's Technica Met helmet) can coincide with the general color scheme of Kamen Rider 2. ** Witnessing Mach in full, Gen is confused as he does not match with his previous glimpses of the 'Kamen Rider'. He gets a better idea of the Kamen Riders when he comes face to face with Drive, observing his full body in Type Speed. He sketches what he believes to be four different Kamen Riders: Drive, Mach, and two unnamed Riders colored black (Drive Type Wild) and green (Drive Type Technic), not realizing they are merely alternate forms of Drive. As he hasn't seen Wild or Technic in full, Gen is forced to improvise, resulting in inaccurate drawings with incorrect placements of the tires ('black's' tire is on his chest as opposed to Type Wild's right shoulder, and 'green's' is across his waist as opposed to Type Technic's upper chest). *** Also notable is his mistaking of Drive's use of Tire Exchange, as a note written on the picture of Drive points out 'tire splitting' despite the tire being the one for Type Speed. ** It is very interesting that a Shift Car named Shift Speed Wild Technic make an appearance as a movie viewer-exclusive toy to represent this "form". *** Coincidentally, this happened in Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart. ** Eventually, all of these mistakes would had been fixed after he was revealed with the secrets of Kamen Rider Drive. * Because of 001's memory manipulation ability, Genpachiro has a running gag of being unable to pronounce "Roidmude" correctly despite being corrected by Rinna, suspects, or Kiriko, constantly calling them "Loli Shōjo" (ロリ少女 kanji lit. "Young Girl;), "Hui Guo Rou" (ホイゴーロー Huí Guō Ròu, lit. twice cooked pork in Chinese) or "Koinyobo" (恋女房 lit. "Loving wive"), among other things. ** After getting a dose of Rinna's cure, he can now pronounce "Roidmude" successfully. * Ever since his encounter with the''' '''Deco Traveller Shift Car, the SE of Deco Traveller has been accompanied with him. Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of Duterte Freedom Force Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Detectives Category:Mentors Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Supporting Characters